


Круг жизни

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: The Lion King (1994), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Contractual Marriage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension, трудовыебудни, тяжёлое детство стальные игрушки (с)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Шрам работает, Симба страдает от неразделённой любви, а Джуди Хоппс открывает в себе талант психоаналитика.





	Круг жизни

1.  
— Гордон был замечательным зверем, по которому мы все скорбим. Его уход омрачил нашу жизнь, как грозовая туча закрывает небосвод. И пускай его больше нет с нами, он навсегда остался в нашей памяти. От всего сердца выражаю искренние соболезнования семье погибшего и клянусь, что до конца своих дней они не будут ни в чём нуждаться. Давайте же почтим Гордона минутой молчания… Ну как?  
— Про тучу лишнее. — Шрам не отвёл взгляда от сводки экономических новостей в телефоне. — И не слишком ли длинная речь для такого крошечного… кем он там был? Тушканчиком?  
— Специалистом по клинингу, — сквозь зубы процедил Муфаса, но злился он не на Шрама, а на себя, потому что на середине речи в ручке закончились чернила и пришлось тянуться через весь стол за новой. — Как директора компании меня не может не волновать смерть сотрудника, к тому же такая нелепая! Только подумай: раздавил слон! Я чуть со стыда не сгорел, когда объяснялся с его женой и детьми…  
— Слона-то уволил?  
Шрам ткнул на другую вкладку — с прогнозом погоды. Стенания Муфасы по невинно загубленной жизни его порядком утомили, но хороший младший брат должен всегда выслушивать старшего, не так ли? Ах, как же бесит быть кому-то должным…  
— Убедил взять отпуск по собственному желанию. И компенсацию родным буду вычитать из его жалования. Просто так на улицу его не выставишь, общество защиты слонов не позволит, сам знаешь, какие они твердолобые. Даже выделили Гордону почётное место на своём кладбище.  
А вот это уже интересно. Шрам обернулся к Муфасе, который грыз колпачок новой ручки и думал над речью к похоронам. Идею набрать чёртово пятиминутное выступление и распечатать крупным шрифтом на плотной белой бумаге с вензелями, если угодно, он отверг. Консерватор. Удивительно, как в его светлую голову до сих пор не пришла идея распустить отдел информационной поддержки просто потому, что он сам научился включать компьютер с пятого раза и при помощи шаманских плясок.  
— Он теперь у нас «почётный слон»?  
— Мерфи и Гордон были друзьями, — развёл лапами Муфаса. По выражению его морды Шрам понял, что речь отказывается поддаваться. Любая тема была интереснее эпитафии, его можно понять. — Конечно же, и он, и вся слоновья община скорбит.  
— С другой стороны, теперь мы можем на них давить, — усмехнулся Шрам. — Не упусти момент, братец. Скорбеть намного приятнее, имея контракты на строительство отеля для крупногабаритных зверей. Они тебе потом ещё спасибо скажут.  
— Как ты можешь быть таким бесчувственным, — печально вздохнул Муфаса и смерил Шрама взглядом «я ужасно в тебе разочарован». Шрам не повёл и ухом. — У семьи горе, а ты…  
— А я помогаю тебе написать речь. Давай сюда.  
Муфаса немного поломался, продолжая мусолить тему униженных и оскорблённых, однако в итоге с плохо скрываемым облегчением сбросил утомительное дело на чужие плечи. Шрам прекрасно знал, что на вечер у него были другие планы: свидание с Сараби, о чём Муфаса успел прорычать все уши за последнюю неделю. А где свидание, там и цветы, и прогулки под луной, и ночь любви, от предвкушения которой у Муфасы натурально горели глаза. Да уж, март на дворе, тут даже льва проймёт.  
Для таких случаев Шрам предусмотрительно запасался таблетками. Муфаса и Сараби были женаты уже двадцать лет и могли позволить себе поведение львят во время гона.  
— Кстати, — вдруг отвлёкся от мудрого созерцания полки с книгами Муфаса, — завтра не займешь Симбу чем-нибудь на пару часов? Я буду занят, Сараби собиралась с подругами на шопинг, а сиделке мы дали недельный отгул: у её сестры родилась двойня. Очень за них рад.  
Эта «радость» у Шрама уже в печенках сидела. Вечно Муфаса печётся обо всех подряд, будь то тушканчик, кенгуру или бегемот. Нет чтобы работать или хотя бы не мешать это делать другим! В раздражении Шрам зачеркнул ошибку на листе слишком сильно и порвал бумагу.  
— Если ты забыл, дорогой братец, то я не нянька. И Симба уже большой львёнок и в состоянии посидеть дома один.  
Муфаса скривился, будто лизнул свежий лимон.  
— Дома, где его ждёт компьютер, приставка и высокоскоростной Интернет? Не смеши меня, он упадёт туда быстрее, чем я скажу «пока». В наше время мы играли на улице и лазили по стройкам, а не пялились весь день в…  
— Да-да, я понял, хватит брюзжать.  
Муфаса расплылся в широкой улыбке во всю пасть.  
Не обращая на неё (и громкие благодарности) внимания, Шрам достал новый лист и принялся переписывать на него аккуратным разборчивым почерком исправленный вариант речи. Слезу, может, не выбьет, зато не заставит всю эту слоновью армию кривиться от фальшивых формулировок. Хотя Муфаса был пацифистом и придерживался всей этой чуши про «вечный круг жизни», он всё-таки иногда вспоминал, как нужно делать деньги. Так что подпишет он контракт, никуда не денется. Скорбь не должна мешать вести бизнес — вот что думал Шрам, дописывая строчку про «гордого представителя своего племени».  
После того, как уничтожил Шраму последние нервные клетки и остатки еды в холодильнике, Муфаса наконец-то свалил из дома вместе с готовой речью. Вряд ли на свидании ему позволят много есть, вот он и отрывался, пока мог. Проводив дорогого братца мрачным взглядом, Шрам захлопнул дверь на все пять замков и тяжело вздохнул.  
Как же он устал.  
Быть младшим в семье трудно, никто не спорит. Быть младшим и прогибаться под старшего, которого отец поставил во главе корпорации — то ещё дерьмо. Шрам, ты, дескать, мордой не вышел, и харизма у тебя не бизнесмена, а наркобарона. Не хочешь создать мафиозную семью? Идея была неплоха, но для этого пришлось бы перебраться из солнечной Саванны в более влажные районы, а сырость Шрам не любил. В сезон дождей ломило кости и ныла рваная рана поперёк глаза. Оставленная тем самым прекрасным и безгрешным Муфасой, между прочим. Они ведь были детьми и лазили по стройкам! Всё вполне мило и невинно: Муфаса захотел пошутить и толкнул Шрама в карьер, а тот едва не лишился глаза.  
Ох, весело было, жуть. Одно утешало — рыдал Муфаса на зависть крокодилам. Причём не отходя от больничной койки. Это было, чего скрывать, приятно. Единственная приятная вещь в его нелепом неприкаянном детстве.  
Теперь у них одна компания на двоих, весьма успешная и популярная, несмотря на незначительное падение акций после «инцидента» с Златогривом. Этот ушлый лев умудрялся давать интервью из тюрьмы и уже выпустил две книги, хотя прошло всего полгода. Шрам хорошо помнил шумиху вокруг одичавших хищников и всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы отправить Симбу и Налу прочь из столицы. Развлечений в каких-нибудь Малых Норках немного, зато там безопасно и не стреляют в зверей отравленными дротиками. К счастью, проблема не коснулась их семьи так, как других; общественным транспортом никто не пользовался, личные водители тоже были хищниками, телевидение можно было в любой момент выключить, а косые взгляды… Какое им дело до чужого мнения?  
Директор «Земель Прайда» продавал жилплощадь и строил спортивные и жилые комплексы, а не мелькал на всех билбордах. В морду Муфасу знали деловые партнёры и многочисленные друзья, не прохожие. Шрама видели и того реже. Так что любовь и ненависть к хищникам едва ли могла помешать их бизнесу. Разве что молодняк что-то такое ощутил, они ведь водились с травоядными, но это уже проблемы их родителей.  
Шраму не платили за душеспасительные беседы.  
Он вернулся к компьютеру, взглянул на графики и устало потёр глаза. Ну и задачка… По-хорошему стоило отказаться от этого проекта, сделав глупое лицо и притворившись, будто ему не по силам поднять со дна филиал, который основали непонятно с какими целями. Прибыли от него было меньше, чем дерьма от летучих мышей, а показатели плавали на отметке «плохо» и «совсем ужасно». Когда-то жилой район, сейчас эта область Саванны считалась окраиной и славилась разве что граффити на обветшалых домах. Ни разу не сверкающая столица, к тому же сухая и жаркая, где не каждая тварь сумеет долго протянуть.  
Из папки с личными делами работников на Шрама пялились тупые морды верблюдов и буйволов. Толстокожие и неповоротливые, они были быстрее ленивцев и соображали лучше, но всё равно до чёртиков медленно! О существовании большого начальства эти увальни если и вспоминали, то только в день начисления зарплаты, всё остальное время тратя на раскладывание пасьянса и телефонные разговоры. То-то счета за них приходили бешеные каждый квартал. Шрам устал объяснять отцу, что эту полудохлую газель проще добить, чтобы не мучилась, и создать что-нибудь перспективное в том же тропическом лесу, где хватало пантер и ягуаров, которых не прельщала жизнь в домах на деревьях. Не в доисторические времена ведь живём. Но отец не желал слушать, а Муфаса ему поддакивал, зараза. В итоге Шрама ждало «чудесное» общение с подчинёнными, вечер в компании Симбы и загубленные золотые годы жизни.  
Кра-со-та.

Дело дрянь, понял он, когда вошёл в офис филиала и увидел издыхающий фикус и секретаршу-газель, которая выглядела немногим лучше. Она флегматично красила копыта новомодным лаком с блёстками, закинув ноги на стол. Сигнал лифта и шаги по коридору не намекнули ей, что надо бы и честь знать, но Шрам терпеливый, Шрам подождёт, пока эта дура оторвёт взгляд от кисточки и встретится с его, жёлтым и холодным.  
Пока до неё дойдёт.  
— З-здравствуйте, — пролепетала она, от неожиданности проглотив жвачку. — Вы по какому, простите, вопросу?  
— Подбору кадров, — вкрадчиво ответил ей Шрам и улыбнулся. — Вы уволены, милочка. Можете освобождать место.  
— Но как!.. Но вы!..  
Она вскочила и бросилась за ним, нелепо цокая и пытаясь одновременно выпрямить спину и быстро шагать в слишком узкой юбке. Шрам не собирался ждать, поэтому пронёсся сквозь комнаты, бегло заглядывая в лица тех, кто удосужился оторвать голову от телефона или компьютера. Некоторые взгляды были вполне осмысленными, а на их мониторах высвечивались удобоваримые графики. Что ж, трое из пяти десятков сотрудников — это даже больше, чем он мог рассчитывать.  
— Доброго утра, господа и дамы! — Громкоговоритель, как и в головном офисе, находился в самой дальней комнате, рядом с огнетушителем. Шрам не надеялся, что его увидят все, но вот услышать они были обязаны. — С этого дня я — Шрам, сын Ахади, буду вашим начальником и проводником в сфере бизнеса. Не обольщайтесь: мы будем работать много, долго и тяжело, чтобы выбраться из того непотребства, куда вы сами себя загнали. Большую часть сотрудников я уволю и найму новых, если кто-то недоволен — прошу ко мне в кабинет на личную встречу.  
Это был риск; Ахади требовал, чтобы Шрам был мягким и вежливым, не расстраивал несчастных, кому, быть может, негде больше работать, и всё такое прочее. Он не обрадуется, если узнает о повальной чистке, но что ещё Шрам мог сделать? Первое впечатление о себе как о мямле создавать ему претило, выслуживаться перед бегемотихой, которая недавно вышла из декрета и может только подписывать бумажки — тоже. Ему нужен был результат. И если ради него придётся лечь костьми, он постарается, чтобы это были не его кости.  
— Следующий!  
Верблюды, жирафы и слоны мелькали перед глазами, как колода карт. Шрам знал личное дело каждого, не зря корпел над ними всю ночь, потому мог оценить сотрудника с первой минуты, как тот заходил в кабинет. Некоторые имели потенциал, другие могли быть полезными, но не вышли характером (таких не стоит сбрасывать со счетов), остальные же в основном — круглые болваны. Даже говорить не о чем.  
Последней зашла печальная зебра, которая со вздохом положила перед Шрамом свои наработки дизайнов для интерьера со сложной средой: совмещение жара и холода, сухости и влаги, для пар разных видов или предпочтений. Интересно.  
— Почему раньше я этого не видел?  
Зебра нервно теребила бант на шее.  
— Я посылала работы на почту главы корпорации, сэр. Но мне никто не ответил.  
Шрам с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не закатить глаза. Он знал, как Муфаса просматривал почту. В прочитанное — и прочь, пока не ткнёшь прицельно в важное сообщение или пропущенный договор. Ладно, он не был настолько идиотом и в основном всё-таки справлялся со своими обязанностями, но мог быть… рассеянным. К тому же он, в отличие от Сараби, в дизайне не понимал ровным счётом ничего.  
— Советую прислать ваши эскизы на этот адрес. — Скрепя сердце, Шрам написал рабочую почту Сараби и пододвинул лист зебре. — Там вас наверняка оценят по достоинству и предложат куда более перспективное место. Это, будем честны, пока оставляет желать лучшего.  
Зебра взглянула удивительно понимающим взглядом и кивнула.  
— Спасибо, сэр. Обязательно воспользуюсь вашим предложением.  
Она ушла, а Шрам взглянул на две неровные папки и закрыл морду лапами. Из пятидесяти сотрудников, как он и предполагал, на своих местах остались шестеро, не считая технический персонал, с которым тоже будет нужно поработать. Впереди ждали месяцы, если не годы, упорного труда, и Симба со своими подростковыми проблемами в этот план ну никак не вписывался.  
Телефон разразился мелодией. Лёгок на поминках.  
— Дядя Шрам! — Юношеский максимализм не должен был радовать, но по какой-то причине Шрам немного успокоился, представив прямо перед собой Симбу. Яркого, шумного и любопытного засранца, у которого только-только начала расти грива и ломаться голос.  
— Да-да, слушаю…  
— А я уже у тебя в квартире, — раздался из динамика коварный шёпот. — Ты очень расстроишься, если я закажу пиццу и пороюсь в дисках?  
— Только пластинки не трогай, — без особой надежды, что его услышат, попросил Шрам. — Остальное в полном твоём распоряжении. Я скоро буду, только закончу кое-какие дела.  
Вдруг на фоне голоса племянника раздались гудки. Кто-то пытался прорваться сквозь входящий звонок.  
— Прости, перезвоню.  
Шрам несколько секунд смотрел на номер, который в последний раз видел в старшей школе. Ну надо же, какие звери.  
— Шензи.  
— Така.  
Шрам поморщился, но промолчал. Только брат и Шензи могли называть его этим детским прозвищем. К чести последней, она пользовалась этим правом не настолько часто, чтобы желать перегрызть ей горло.  
— Выпьешь со мной? — судя по тону, Шензи была ещё не пьяна, но очень стремилась к этому состоянию.  
— Через двадцать минут на нашем месте, — ответил Шрам без долгих раздумий, и только задним умом понял, что прошло слишком много времени и вряд ли Шензи помнит, где они зависали после школы.  
Но в трубке лающе рассмеялись.  
— Буду. — И отключились, оставив на прощание почти реальный запах горьких духов и шерсти. Что ж, она сама позвонила, причём не родителям, не девушке на вечер, а ему, и если это не значило, что Шензи нужна помощь, то Шрам вконец отупел со всеми своими родственниками вместе взятыми.  
Он подхватил с кресла пальто и вышел из пустого офиса. Даже те, кто сохранил места, уже собрали вещи и сбежали, чтобы не попадаться на глаза новому боссу. Забавно, Муфасу подчинённые обожали. Оно и понятно — какой ещё начальник всего лишь вычтет из зарплаты компенсацию за смерть сотрудника, а не отправит гнить в тюрьму по статье? Круг жизни, мать его. Всё зависело от него и желания левой пятки Муфасы.  
Пожалуй, Шрам тоже не отказался бы напиться.  
«Приду вечером, важная встреча».  
Короткая отписка полетела в социальную сеть на ту страницу Симбы, о которой не знала даже Сараби. Ребячество, но Шраму нравилось настолько сильно влиять на племянника. Он доверял, а значит, был уязвим. Подобного в детстве Шрам себе не позволял… после случая на стройке, конечно же.  
«Ок!»  
«Ноутбук в нижнем ящике стола, пароль от вай-фая ты знаешь».  
«Дядя, ты лучший!»  
Посидеть с Симбой в понимании Шрама — это не терпеть рассказы о девочках в школе и скучных уроках, а дать игровой компьютер, доступ в Интернет и повод не выходить из дома до ночи. Самый безопасный способ для всех, а то занесёт его на другой конец Зверополиса, и объясняй потом Сараби, что не пил вместе со старой подругой и вообще не тукан.  
«Тёмная земля» во времена школьной юности Шрама была злачным местом, где не спрашивали паспорт и не звонили родителям, если молодёжь решала повеселиться. Не самый популярный зверь в классе, Шрам часто проводил здесь время, потому что возвращаться домой к отцу и брату было намного мучительней, чем терпеть песни и пляски на столах. Он даже умудрялся делать домашку и не влипать в неприятности. В первую очередь потому, что заводил правильных друзей и мило улыбался на оскорбления. Чем ласковей улыбается лев, тем быстрее удирает от него добыча — вот старое правило дикой Саванны, о котором многие современные звери уже забыли.  
Сам лев за добычей не погонится, нет. Но его львицы и слуги — да, что опаснее в тысячу раз.  
Злачное место превратилось в средней руки ресторан. Не плохой и не хороший, скорее терпимый: можно выпить пива, поговорить без лишних ушей и уйти, когда угодно, ведь никому до тебя нет никакого дела.  
Шензи заняла дальнюю кабинку с двумя местами, отгороженную ширмой для «особых гостей». Умная девочка, знает, кто у нас при деньгах и оплатит счёт. В дорогое место она не рискнула бы пойти из своих личных соображений, а на относительно адекватный ценник могла и закрыть глаза. Вряд ли у неё проблемы с деньгами, но… Интересы старого друга стоит уважать.  
Она почти не изменилась с их последней встречи. Всё та же жилистая и подтянутая гиена с умной мордой прожжённой бандитки. С ней предпочитали не связываться даже самые популярные парни в школе, которые считали себя «крутыми» и увивались за каждой юбкой. Просто потому что однажды Шензи на предложение ниже пояса с гнусной улыбочкой сняла брюки и наглядно показала, у кого больше. Лично Шрам этого не видел, но услышал описание сцены в лицах — они сидели здесь же, пили так, как никогда до этого, и хохотали, чтобы скрыть липкий страх перед будущим. Шензи рисковала, нарываясь на скандал и обвинения в непотребном поведении, Шрам — потому что общался со «зверем не своего круга». Но какого дьявола ему лезть в высшее общество, чтобы его там поминутно ставили на место?  
Он никогда не станет таким, как Муфаса, а Шензи по мановению волшебной палочки не превратится в стройную антилопу, которую все обожают. Как говорится, работаем с тем, что есть.  
— Ну привет, — оскалилась Шензи и приветливо махнула лапой. Перед ней стоял полупустой стакан пива, рядом лежал телефон, на который с периодичностью в минуту приходили сообщения. — Как делишки?  
— Неплохо. — Шрам думал, что время отдалит их друг от друга, сделает чужими. Что у Шензи появится гарем из молодых и слабых самцов, которых она будет строить, как душе угодно, а он сам действительно ввяжется в торговлю наркотиками и погибнет от яда или пули конкурента, но нет. На пальце Шензи не было кольца, в шкуре Шрама не появилось новых дыр.  
Он смотрел на неё и видел ту самую занозу Шензи. Она смотрела на него и видела Таку, только лучше одетого, уставшего и с мрачной искрой в глазах.  
— Выпьем.  
И они пили.  
Не то чтобы Шрам отвык от дешёвого пива. Ему некогда было привыкать и к дорогому виски или шампанскому, которыми себя иногда баловали Муфаса и Сараби: слишком много работы и мыслей, алкоголь спутает планы. Но сейчас, поддавшись порыву, он чувствовал себя как никогда лёгким и свободным, пускай и всего на пару часов.  
— Этот козёл хотел меня контролировать! — рычала Шензи низко и хрипло, почти скулила, но это был не жалобный скулёж слабого перед сильным. Просто её глотка умела издавать и такие звуки. В юности она превосходно дурила наивных простаков, пародируя голоса учителей.  
— Точно козёл, — хмыкнул Шрам, разглядев подсунутую ему под морду фотографию. Два рога, копыта… — Где ты его вообще откопала?  
— У нефтяной вышки, — скривилась Шензи. — Он же такой дохрена травоядный, ему все дороги открыты! Захотел перчику в постели, старый извращенец. Никакого кайфа, сплошной облом, а теперь ещё и названивает, угрозы шлёт. Мол, я такая сука, позарилась на его деньги.  
Шрам закатил глаза, как хотел сделать весь день.  
— Идиот.  
— А то ж. Не нужны мне его деньги, пусть жрёт их и подавится! — Шензи булькнула остатками пива в четвёртом бокале и посмотрела на Шрама с бесконечной тоской. — Знаешь, как меня заколебали все эти самцы с претензиями, самочки из модельного бизнеса, идеальные, правильные, со списком требований к партнёру… Вот тут уже сидят!  
Она выразительно провела ногтем по горлу, облизала чёрные губы и смешно фыркнула, когда случайно коснулась языком носа. Шрам не напился ещё до такого состояния, чтобы залипать на неё, но он мог сказать честно: Шензи была красивой и эффектной гиеной, которую бросали из-за того лишь, что всякая гиена женского пола — альфа. По жизни и в постели. Такая уж у них физиология. Хоть ты в тысячу брендовых шмоток нарядись, а против природы не пойдёшь, потому что природа будет сильнее и свяжет тебя рано или поздно морским узлом. Грубо говоря, кризис среднего возраста достанет до печёнок и сожрёт, не оставив даже костей.  
— Не всем же быть красотками без изъяна, как твоя Сараби…  
Шензи поняла, что сморозила глупость; её глаза расширились, а морда вытянулась, но Шрам не спешил бросаться на неё с когтями. Отболело? Ни разу. Но старая подруга как никто знала, что топтаться по старым ранам можно долго. Они и так всегда кровоточат.  
— Слышала бы ты, как воет от её придирок Муфаса, — выдавил из себя кислую улыбку Шрам и отправил в рот вяленую рыбу. Гадость редкостная.  
— Любишь до сих пор, — тихо сказала Шензи, звуча при этом практически трезво. — И как терпения хватает.  
— Не в терпении дело, — отрезал Шрам резче, чем собирался, и тут же загладил вину новым бокалом. — Давай не будем об этом, ладно? Лучше расскажи, как у тебя дела с работой.  
— Херово, — коротко булькнула Шензи. Её глаза слипались, однако она упрямо держала себя в лапах. Видно, что пила не в первый раз. — По паре лет в разных фирмах, нигде долго не задерживалась. В последний раз уволили, когда я отказалась выполнять тупой приказ тупого самца, который сел в кресло только благодаря папочке. Ой, прости, совсем не имела в виду твоего братца.  
Шрам впервые хохотнул от души — грубый юмор Шензи ему нравился.  
— А что сделаешь, если получишь в лапы власть? — спросил он наобум. — Целый отдел, если не офис готовых подчиняться зверей?  
Казалось бы, пьяная морда Шензи разгладилась, в глазах появился нездоровый блеск. Она подобралась, как перед прыжком. Снова облизала губы.  
— Условия, сроки?  
Шрам не знал сам, на что надеялся, но выложил проблему так откровенно, как никогда не разговаривал ни с матерью, ни тем более с отцом. Шензи молча достала из сумочки ручку и лист бумаги и принялась чертить графики, составлять план, набрасывать черновики формул. Знаки и цифры под её лапами то и дело пускались в пляс, а объяснения были невнятными, но разумными.  
Под конец она поставила жирную точку и спросила в лоб:  
— Ты говоришь про филиал вашей фирмы «Земли Прайда», не так ли?  
Шрам взглянул на её записи и кивнул. Не было смысла скрывать нечто настолько очевидное.  
— Видно, у тебя о-о-очень большие проблемы с персоналом, — ухмыльнулась Шензи. Она говорила развязно, чего обычно себе не позволяла, но и Шрам никогда не жаловался на жизнь даже ей. Равноценный обмен. — И что я получу в итоге?  
— Власть, власть и ещё раз власть, — подумав, ответил Шрам. — И место моего заместителя, вакантное и ждущее, когда же его займут.  
Шензи постучала торцом ручки по столешнице.  
— Дорогуша, ты ведь знаешь моё отношение к главнюкам-самцам.  
— Неужели я похож на них?  
Он не льстил ни себе, ни ей. Всего лишь констатировал факт.  
— Тогда по рукам. Но слушать я буду только тебя, если хоть один лев попытается вставить свои пять копеек, я в прямом смысле надеру ему зад.  
Шрам с удовольствием пожал ей руку и попросил счёт.

Дом встретил тишиной. Вряд ли Симба уже лёг спать, но Шрам на это очень надеялся. Вместе с Шензи он вышел из ресторана почти за полночь, вызвал такси и, оплатив его для подруги, отправился проветрить голову. На льва с чёрной гривой и старым шрамом вряд ли кто-то захочет напасть, а заявляться к Симбе с непередаваемым амбре из кислого пива и рыбного духа не стоило — куда покатится в таком случае его воспитание? Дядя должен подавать хороший пример. Ну да, конечно, а отец мальчишки — не зависать с деловыми партнёрами на дачах, мать — не скупать брендовые новинки. Знаем мы эти «не должен». Шрам всего лишь не хотел выглядеть жалким даже в глазах своего недотёпы-племянника. Алкоголь всегда развязывал ему язык и делал мягче, уязвимее. Не самая разумная мысль общаться в таком состоянии с подростком. Чёрте что можно выболтать.  
Когда дурман слегка рассеялся, Шрам всё-таки вернулся и первым делом подставил голову под ледяной душ. Вода потекла по гриве, прибивая её к шее и плечам. Он не мог похвастаться роскошной рыжей шевелюрой, как братец, зато и не облысел, как некоторые, не разменяв и четвёртого десятка лет. От контрастного душа мозги окончательно встали на место. Слегка покачиваясь, Шрам полностью разделся и помылся уже нормально, после чего в халате поплёлся спать. Обычно он отлично видел в темноте и в сумерках, но на этот раз почему-то не заметил бревна… то есть, Симбы на пути.  
— Дядя, от тебя несёт пивом, — поделился впечатлениями дражайший племянник, звонкий голос которого разлился болью вдоль позвоночника. Шрам поморщился и прижал лапу к виску, второй пытаясь оттолкнуть подальше прилипчивого котёнка. — Где ты напился, а, выкладывай? И почему?  
— Взрослым тоже надо отдыхать, — буркнул Шрам. — Уж прости, что не стелюсь перед тобой ковриком в порыве отвечать на вопросы. Я хочу спать, Симба. Иди в свою комнату.  
— Я тебя ждал, между прочим. — Показалось, или он правда обижен? Шрам не поверил собственному слуху. — Думал, ты придёшь не так поздно, мы поедим пиццу и посмотрим фильм. Я даже согласен на глупые старые ужастики, которые ты так любишь.  
Мысли бегали по черепной коробке и вопили. Смысл их воплей сводился к желанию сдохнуть, но разум подсказывал: рано вырубаться. Червячок совести ворочался где-то внутри, напоминая, как самому Шраму было неприятно в юности натыкаться на отцовское «я занят, поговорим потом». Это «занят» длилось вечность и до сих пор, кстати, не закончилось.  
— Ах да… Ладно, прости, я встретился со старым другом и не уследил за временем. Обещаю, что завтра посвящу тебе целый день.  
— И разрешишь прогулять школу?  
Муфасе это не понравится. И Сараби тоже. Особенно Сараби. Шрам представил в деталях их морды, осуждающие взгляды и вздохи в трубку, мечтательно улыбнулся и потрепал Симбу по шерсти влажной лапой.  
— Только один раз, в качестве исключения… Это будет наш с тобой секрет, договорились?  
Глаза Симбы обрадованно сверкнули в темноте. Гриву он унаследовал от отца, черты морды — от матери, и порой Шрам не мог понять, чего в нём было больше. Вот толчок в грудь носом и крепкие объятия точно были его, Симбы, коронным номером, потому что никто из родственников не мечтал сводить со Шрамом настолько близкое знакомство. А этот засранец даже хвостом лапу обвил!  
— Ты и в кровать со мной пойдёшь? — подначил его Шрам не без умысла: гормоны у мальчишки играли, он не просто так заливался соловьём про девочек и прочие подростковые проблемы. Вот и сейчас, покраснев до кончиков ушей, Симба торопливо отступил и спрятал лапы за спину, словно не мял ими бока Шрама секунду назад.  
Шрам предпочёл сделать вид, будто ничего не заметил.  
— Спокойной ночи, Симба.  
— Спокойной ночи, дядя.  
Утром Шрам почти не страдал от похмелья: спасла ударная доза таблеток, душ и возможность спать до полудня. Симба вёл себя удивительно тактично и не носился по коридорам, как в детстве, сшибая всё на своём пути. Только поскрёбся в дверь, мяукнул:  
— Завтрак готов! — и был таков, чего за ним Шрам не помнил примерно никогда. Что-то натворил, паршивец? Или всё-таки гулял днём, ничего ему не сказав, а ночью строил из себя паиньку? По правде, Шрам настолько устал, что спал без задних лап и вряд ли проснулся бы даже от хора целого стада слонов над ухом. Так что Симба мог хоть в приставку, хоть на барабанах рядом с постелью играть — это не помешало бы Шраму видеть блаженную пустоту вместо сновидений.  
— Неплохо, — яичницу с рыбными снеками он оценил. Недурно для шестнадцатилетнего пацана, привыкшего к слугам, тройной перемене блюд и заказу еды через агрегаторы. — Мать заставила научиться или сам?  
— Нала, — признался Симба, вяло размазывающий свою порцию по тарелке. — Она сказала, что я должен брать на себя ответственность и не полагаться во всём на родителей. И стояла над душой до тех пор, пока я не смог пожарить яйца, не спалив их дотла.  
Шрам ухмыльнулся, представив эту сцену. Бойкая и серьёзная Нала была невестой Симбы с первого дня своего рождения. И вела себя соответствующе: не давала пацану спуску, лупила за промахи, участвовала в его авантюрах, ластилась, когда нужно, и была, в целом, идеальным лучшим другом. По ней нельзя было сказать, что она влюблена в Симбу или мечтает завести от него львят, нет. Скорее уж, на глазах Шрама вырастала вторая Сараби, только совершенно не похожая на неё внешне и характером.  
Если Налу называли принцессой, то Сараби даже в юности была истинной королевой. Ничего удивительного, что она предпочла статного и великодушного Муфасу, а не…  
— Дядь, ты чего? — Симба ткнул его лапой. — Всё нормально?  
— А? Да вспомнил кое-что… Ты ешь, ешь.  
В общем, Нала имела все шансы научить Симбу готовить. Симба же вряд ли сумел бы избежать этой участи, да и приготовить отраву ему тоже вряд ли позволили бы — нехорошо травить будущего мужа. Ещё не зная, как относиться к этой почему-то неприятной мысли, Шрам доел завтрак и запихнул тарелку в посудомоечную машину. Он не любил возиться с бытом, предпочитая всё автоматизировать и упрощать.  
Симба неловко ёрзал на стуле и долго-долго облизывал вилку, пока не спросил:  
— Вкусно-то было?  
Шрам взглянул на его почти полную тарелку и насмешливо выгнул бровь.  
— Мне — да, а вот про тебя не уверен. Хочешь что-то спросить?  
— Не то чтобы, просто… Ты правда проведёшь со мной целый день?  
На часах стоял полдень, ехать куда-либо было не нужно, Муфаса отписался в ночи, что похороны прошли отлично, то есть ужасно, но в целом терпимо, и после на слоновьей даче он смог между выпивкой и заверениями в вечной дружбе заключить несколько сделок, так что всё в полном ажуре. Сараби привычки писать Шраму не имела, так что о её делах можно было лишь догадываться. Иногда Муфаса пересылал Шраму фотографии из бутиков с грустными смайлами и комментариями в духе «женщины!11».  
— Мог бы и запомнить, что я всегда выполняю обещания. Так что ты там собирался со мной посмотреть?  
Оперевшись бедром о стол, Шрам скрестил лапы на груди и с удовольствием смотрел, как менялся Симба: сперва на морде проступило недоверие, затем радость, которая сменилась облегчением и предвкушением. Он взмахнул лапами, едва не опрокинул чашку и принялся рассказывать про обалденный новый фильм, про какую-то игру, которую ему посоветовали одноклассники, а ещё про скучные книги из списка на лето, но ведь дядя умный и перескажет их своими словами в два раза быстрее, пра-а-а-авда?  
Этому обаятельному паршивцу невозможно отказать. И не потому, что он вобрал в себя наглость, харизму и стать Муфасы, а из-за едва уловимых черт Сараби. Эдакой ленивой уверенности в том, что все будут целовать ей лапы, потому что она прекрасна. Как бы ни смешно звучало, в молодости Шрам был совсем не против это делать. А Симба своим поведением, сознательно или нет, копировал мать, что приводило… к таким вот дням вседозволенности.  
Не то чтобы Шрам мучился угрызениями совести.  
Они посмотрели «Убийство на улице Вязов», где милый сосед-ленивец вдруг сошёл с ума и убил компанию рогатых-хвостатых своими когтями, затем переключились на тупые боевики, ролики на ютубе, поиграли в приставку, и это было настолько бессмысленно и легко проведённое время, что Шрам не жалел ни об одной его утекшей минуте. Колено Симбы то и дело подскакивало, горячее, со старым тонким шрамом. Мальчишка рычал, фыркал, радовался победам и дулся целых пять минут после поражения. А затем смотрел на Шрама лучистыми оранжевыми глазами и просил: «Ещё!».  
Всего один раз Шрам отвлёкся на телефон, чтобы ответить Шензи по поводу адреса филиала и подробностей состояния офиса. В этот момент Симба изогнулся, чтобы подсмотреть переписку, не увидел ничего компрометирующего и вернулся к игре, словно это так и надо — лезть в чужие дела и морщить нос, глядя на строки текста без скобок.  
Шрам нахмурился, заблокировал телефон и, внезапно подавшись вперёд, прикусил Симбу за ухо, чтобы в следующий раз неповадно было. Симба издал странный высокий звук, похожий на скулёж и писк одновременно, подпрыгнул и сполз на пол, глядя на Шрама теперь снизу вверх с восхитительным смятением на морде.  
Шрам выразительно облизнулся и показал когтем на экран телевизора.  
— Гейм овер.  
— Чёрт, дядя, это нечестный приём!  
— Кто бы говорил, — хмыкнул Шрам, стараясь не думать о том, как порозовели уши и щёки Симбы и весь он подобрался, словно нашкодивший котёнок, готовый удрать в безопасное место под диваном.  
— А эта… Шензи, она кто?  
Ну здорово. Шрам потёр переносицу. Лёгкости бытия как не бывало.  
— Старый друг. С чего ты вообще об этом заговорил?  
— Да так… Подумал, вдруг ты себе подружку нашёл или типа того, — дёрнул плечом Симба как будто бы безразлично, и морду он больше к Шраму не поворачивал, пялясь в заставку главного меню. Ну да, и хвост у него дёргался совсем не от нервов.  
— Что я слышу, наш малыш Симба показывает клыки?  
— Я не маленький! — тут же взвился паршивец, вздыбив шерсть, но на Шрама это не произвело впечатления. Он пихнул Симбу в бок задней лапой, требуя подвинуться, и сел с ним рядом на пол.  
— Ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы понимать разницу между «другом» и «подружкой», не так ли?  
Симба надулся и быстро лизнул нос.  
— Ага… типа.  
— Нала — твоя невеста, — спокойным тоном продолжил Шрам, не обращая внимания на то, как Симба пытался уползти от него в сторону. Тяжёлая лапа легла на плечо, привлекая Симбу ближе, и Шрам ощутил волну дрожи, что пронеслась сквозь тело мальчишки от ушей до хвоста. — А Шензи для меня деловой партнёр и друг. Это разные вещи. Надеюсь, больше ты не станешь устраивать мне сцен ревности, юный принц?  
Цвет шерсти Симбы почти сравнялся с цветом когда-то популярного мороженого «Лапочки на палочке». Его глаза бегали, кончик хвоста бился в истерике, а от самого мальчишки пахло волнением, стыдом и чем-то смутно-неясным, но определённо приятным. Шрам взлохматил рыжую гриву и отпустил Симбу на волю, позволяя тому отдышаться и торопливо сбежать: хлопнула дверь ванной, послышался плеск воды. Шрам долго смотрел на лапу, которой обнимал Симбу, и спросил сам себя:  
— Какого дьявола я творю?  
Пора работать. От безделья у него отрубаются последние мозги.  
Муфаса позвонил, как ни странно, очень вовремя: Симба дулся, у Шрама не было совершенно никакого настроения его успокаивать, а сбегать из собственного дома из-за что-то себя там придумавшего подростка не позволяла гордость.  
— Братец, как жизнь? — Весёлый бодрый голос полностью отдохнувшего зверя не мог не вызвать мигрень. Шрам похвалил себя за предусмотрительность — таблетки до сих пор действовали. — Знаю, что чудесно. Я уже у подъезда, заберу Симбу, лады?  
— Ну конечно, будто бы я удерживаю его здесь силой, — проворчал Шрам скорее по привычке. Манера Муфасы разговаривать «как молодые» иногда раздражала, а иногда — забавляла. Чаще первое, конечно.  
— Открывай, — Муфаса стоял весь такой в дорогом костюме, довольный и лоснящийся. Не у него же на плохую погоду ныла поясница, действительно. — Ох, ты не поверишь, как эти слоны меня помяли вчера! Но свидание с Сараби излечило душевные раны, так что я снова готов к подвигам…  
Муфаса обнял Шрама так, что хрустнули кости, и поманил к себе высунувшего нос из спальни Симбу. По времени мальчишка как раз должен был вернуться из школы, так что если Муфаса и заподозрил обман, то ничего не сказал вслух.  
— Как провели время?  
— Отлично, па, — улыбнулся Симба вполне искренне, хотя избегал встречаться со Шрамом взглядом. — Круто! Было очень интересно. Дядя Шрам помог мне с домашкой. И рассказал про книгу, которую нам задали прочитать…  
— Какую же? — лукаво уточнил Муфаса. Если бы Шрам мог, он бы прижал лапу к лицу. Вот так и прокалываются начинающие шпионы.  
— Э… а… — Симба побледнел. — О! Гамлета!  
— Правда? — усмехнулся Муфаса, бросив на Шрама «я знаю, что он врёт» взгляд. — Но разве вы не проходили его в прошлом году?  
— Углубленное изучение, — буркнул Симба. — Ну и дядя умеет рассказывать даже такую нудотень.  
— Симба, ты должен хорошо учиться и не разочаровывать нас. — В тоне брата Шрам настолько явственно услышал Ахади, что не сумел сдержать тяжёлого вздоха. — Прости, мы тебя утомили?  
— Мне надо работать. — Мазнув хвостом по боку Муфасы и лишь покосившись на Симбу, Шрам ушёл в гостиную, предоставив шумным родственникам самим выкатываться на улицу. Они знали, где выход.  
— Дядя Шрам! — Нет, это совершенно невыносимо; паршивец ворвался в гостиную в самый последний момент и запальчиво спросил: — Можно, я приеду на выходные? Ну пожа-а-алуйста?  
Муфаса не остался в стороне и со смешком напомнил:  
— На этих выходных мы собирались на горнолыжный курорт… остался лишний билет. Не вздумай отказываться, когда тебя так слёзно просят.  
Снег, лыжи, ветер и холод. Прекрасная перспектива.  
— Вы не отцепитесь, верно? Хорошо! Только дайте мне, чёрт возьми, делать дела, а потом я поеду с вами куда угодно.  
Муфаса показал Симбе два пальца, словно Шрам слепой и ничего не видел, и оба наконец-то скатились на лифте прочь. В окно Шрам видел, как они сели в машину и строгий водитель-гепард выкатил на проезжую часть, сверкая заказными номерами.  
— Саванна, дай мне сил…  
Наскоро умывшись, Шрам выпил энергетика — после Симбы в холодильнике можно было найти и не такую дрянь, — и отправился на войну с ленью и нежеланием работать. Похмельная Шензи обожала устраивать разносы, даром что в нормальном состоянии поладить с ней было ничуть не легче. Он успел как раз к началу разбора полётов. Оставшиеся в офисе звери не верили, что у Шрама, льва, заместителем стала чокнутая гиена-самцененавистница, так что к нему все обернулись если не с радостью, но с надеждой на мордах. Последней надеждой.  
— Проблемы? — участливо спросил Шрам и встал рядом с Шензи, которая барабанила по планшету идеальным маникюром и топала ногой совсем как кролик. Не стоит забывать, что кролики, эти быстро плодящиеся твари, могли одним ударом проломить хищнику череп.  
— Уже нет, — оскалилась Шензи почти дружелюбно. Она была в бешенстве. — Парочка идиотов пыталась выступать, но я поставила их на место. Скоро приедут те, кого я отобрала на подходящие должности. Взгляни.  
Ну конечно, гиены. Как альфа-самка могла не взять в подчинённые гиен-самцов, это же немыслимо. Но и о равенстве и толерантности она не забыла, определив на некоторые важные должности травоядных с неплохими характеристиками и портфолио. Особенно Шрама порадовал сисадмин-дикобраз. К такому точно не станут лезть с вопросами, почему у меня не включается монитор, я всего лишь подёргал за шнур и во всём здании вырубилось электричество.  
— Проблемы? — громче повторил Шрам, обращаясь к недовольным работникам. — Я вас внимательно слушаю.  
— Не слишком ли странно…  
— … брать на работу гиену, которая…  
— … угрожала выпустить кишки, если мы не сдадим ей квартальный отчёт?  
Шрам выслушал стенания с вежливым интересом. Он умел изображать сочувствие к чужим неприятностям.  
— Если вы не сдадите отчёт мне, вам будет намного хуже, поверьте, — уверил он работников голосом сладким, как мёд. — Если претензий по существу нет, то приступайте к работе.  
Звери неохотно разбрелись по местам. В офис стекались новички — в основном гиены, но ими занималась Шензи. Самцы заглядывали ей в глаза и готовы были чуть ли не брюхом по полу ползать. Шрам подхватывал сложных экземпляров, и к вечеру у них был практически полностью укомплектованный штат. Дикобраз угрюмо буркнул «настрою всё сам», чем заслужил всеобщее уважение. С техникой у травоядных вечно были проблемы.  
— Ты как? — тихо спросила Шензи. Острый локоть попал Шраму точно в печень, но он не издал ни звука.  
— Отлично, если не считать синяка во весь бок, — огрызнулся он, вздохнул и отложил бумаги. В кабинете они остались одни, можно было расслабиться. — Правда нормально. Есть ещё вопросы по менеджменту и бизнес-стратегию нужно обсудить с отцом, но в целом…  
Шензи сощурилась, словно увидела что-то, недоступное остальным, но перебивать не стала.  
— В целом у нас есть все шансы выплыть из этого дерьма.  
— Именно. — Шрам посмотрел на часы, поморщился и вновь подтянул к ноутбуку графики. — Бери работу домой, если хочешь, но чтобы в офисе я тебя сегодня больше не видел.  
— Сам батрачить будешь, — скривилась Шензи и с упрямством осла устроилась рядом и тоже уткнулась в экран. Под столом она украдкой сбросила туфли и потирала лапы, стараясь их размять. — Нет уж. Не дождёшься, чтобы я бежала домой, поджав хвост. Мне не надо готовить еду на ораву голодных ртов. А ты здесь плесенью покроешься, если оставить одного.  
— Спасибо за заботу, мамочка.  
— Ой, не передёргивай.  
Шензи наверняка помнила мать Шрама и Муфасы — великодушную и смелую львицу совсем не благородных кровей, которая так поразила Ахади, что тот без раздумий женился на ней, несмотря на недовольство родни. Это был первый и единственный по-настоящему достойный поступок старика, который Шрам уважал. Все остальные сияли тем или иным оттенком безумия. Уру же до сих пор любила обоих своих львят, несмотря на то, что Шрам редко с ней виделся. Она была хорошей матерью. Просто недостаточно долго — Ахади отослал её в загородный дом в другом конце Зверополиса «поправлять здоровье», чтобы та дурно не влияла на сыновей и не жалела их. Жалость, он считал, не свойственна львам. Теперь Шрам был с ним согласен, но что сказать себе прошлому, которому было грустно и одиноко? Хах, да ничего хорошего.  
Шензи видела Уру всего несколько раз, но спустя годы не упускала случая напомнить фразой или взглядом, как маленький Шрам был к ней привязан. Пожалуй, за это Шензи заслуживала трёпку. Когда-нибудь потом.  
— Так что стряслось-то? — Закончив последний график, Шензи хрустнула пальцами и зевнула во всю пасть. Шрам, которому досталась львиная доля работы, не мог похвастаться тем же.  
— Ничего, — откликнулся он рассеянно. — С племянником сидел. Это не делает меня бедным и несчастным.  
— Вижу, насколько ты несчастен, — хмыкнула Шензи. Выражение её морды не сулило ничего хорошего. — Хорош племянник?  
Когти замерли над клавиатурой. Шрам медленно повернулся к подруге, пытаясь осознать, проанализировать и сделать выводы из её слов. После целого дня работы голова отказывалась соображать, но постепенно смысл добирался до того участка мозга, который отвечал за взвешенные и разумные решения. Участок ошалел от подобной наглости и отправил смысл в другой отдел, где балом правили эмоции.  
— На что ты намекаешь, дорогая? — обманчиво ласково спросил Шрам. Он будто разговаривал с крошечной мышкой, которая забежала к нему в пещеру в поисках зерна. Шензи подобрала с пола туфли и медленно попятилась спиной к выходу. — На что. Ты. Намекаешь?!  
— Сам подумай! — Она увернулась от стремительного удара, рассмеялась, как и все гиены, крайне неприятным смехом и почти танцующей походкой выбежала из кабинета. Никого в офисе уже не было, так что Шрам мог спокойно погнаться за ней и придушить, чтобы не ляпала глупостей, но запал быстро сошёл на нет. Он рухнул обратно в кресло, слушая удаляющиеся шаги и отзвуки лающего хохота.  
О чём ему, скажите на милость, надо думать?  
Чёртова гиена, вечно пудрит мозги какой-то бессмысленной ерундой…  
В глубине души Шрам понимал, что дразнить Симбу — себе дороже. Мальчишка мог привязаться слишком сильно, из-за чего в будущем возникнут проблемы. У отца и у Муфасы на единственного пока что наследника были далеко идущие планы. Даже если случится чудо и Шрам вместе с не самой тупой львицей сделает львёнка, он всё равно не сможет претендовать на «трон» корпорации. Для этого придётся убрать Симбу, а мысль об этом не казалась Шраму ни привлекательной, ни разумной.  
Живой Симба определённо нравился ему больше, чем мёртвый.  
Чтобы не думать эту мысль до конца, Шрам уставился слезящимися глазами в монитор. Нужно закончить работу, а уже потом копаться в эмоциональных слоях и психических отклонениях.

А на выходных они поехали в горы. Точнее, в престижный район Тундратауна, где обитала мафия и стоял шикарный отель для состоятельных туристов. С вершины крутого склона, постепенно набирая скорость, спускались двухместные кабинки. Лыжные трассы были отмечены флажками, сотрудники курорта делали свою работу на совесть, но при этом практически не попадались на глаза, словно призраки. Вот что значит сервис.  
Шрам не был поклонником активного спорта и с удовольствием отлежался бы в номере в компании глинтвейна и ленты экономических новостей, но Муфаса был неумолим. Мало того что в салоне лимузина он посадил Шрама между Сараби и Симбой, так ещё всю дорогу заливался соловьём о том, как здорово будет попариться в бане после долгого спуска и тарана всех встречных деревьев. Шрам вяло вставлял ехидные комментарии, потому что с одного бока его пихали локти и колени Симбы, а с другого доносился нежный запах Сараби. Она и бровью не повела при его появлении, словно так и надо, была вежлива и приветлива, задала дежурные вопросы о здоровье и, кажется, вполне искренне поблагодарила за помощь с воспитанием сына. Симба на это закатил глаза, но Шраму было всё равно — он снова почувствовал себя глупым молодым львом, влюблённым и оттого слепым к окружающему миру. И хотя наваждение длилось всего несколько минут, этого хватило, чтобы испортить настроение до конца поездки.  
— Не глупи, передавали снежную бурю, — попытался отговорить от безумной затеи и потерпел сокрушительное фиаско Шрам за каких-то пару минут. Муфаса решил, что прокатиться перед ужином — отличная идея, и какой-то там шквалистый ветер его не волновал. Рядом с Сараби он становился словно другим зверем и вёл себя как полный идиот.  
Они переодевались в общей для трёх номеров гостиной. Муфаса хвастался дорогой экипировкой и маршрутами, которые он составил для каждого индивидуально, а Сараби внимательно его слушала и мягко трогала за плечо.  
Только из-за этого Шрам не услышал шагов.  
— Вы можете отказаться, разве нет? — Нала протянула перчатку.  
Шрам покрутил её в лапах, усмехнулся.  
— Моему брату проще дать, чего он желает, чем объяснять, почему нет. Он всегда таким был.  
— Если что, можно ещё и потеряться, — вдруг хитро улыбнулась Нала. Она смотрела на Шрама без пиетета, как Симба, но и без презрения — он ведь не был ни её дядей, ни отцом, просто взрослый член прайда, с которым в будущем придётся вежливо скалиться на семейных обедах. Шрам оценил подход. Девчонка не дура.  
— Приму к сведению, — кивнул, представляя, как все будут носиться и искать его, стараясь не думать о самом худшем раскладе. Эх, сладкие мечты! — О, принцесса, похоже, твой принц уже готов столкнуть тебя с горы.  
Нала смешно фыркнула, когда Симба навалился на неё со спины, обнял и потёрся щекой о шею.  
— Ай, перестань! Мне не нравится. Ну что, готов?  
— Всегда готов. — Бодрости Симбы можно было только позавидовать. В отличие от него в полном обмундировании Шрам чувствовал себя толстокожим слоном, не меньше. — Только помоги вытащить на улицу одного домоседа.  
— Не думаю, что у тебя это получится, — с сомнением протянула Нала.  
— Увидим.  
Шрам только вздохнул: выбора ему не оставили.  
Муфаса и Сараби отправились на более сложную трассу, а Шраму с детьми досталась простая, с минимумом поворотов, хорошо прибитая сотнями других отдыхающих. Симбе не терпелось полететь вниз со всех лап, что он и сделал. Шрам увидел только его хвост, а затем мальчишка скрылся в снежной завесе. Ветер набирал силу, не стоило кататься в такую погоду, но кто остановит любителей экстрима? К счастью, Нала тоже была из ответственных львиц, так что не рисковала головой и спокойно каталась, изредка сворачивая в сторону, чтобы пропустить белого медведя или носорога. Шрама вид снежных вершин и мороз не впечатлили, его хватило всего на два спуска, причём не самых быстрых — зверям в его возрасте не следует выполнять сложные трюки. Зато Симба, кажется, был счастлив потащиться на ещё один забег.  
— Весь в отца, — себе под нос буркнул Шрам, но Нала его услышала.  
— Не только это вам в нём нравится, правда? — улыбнулась она беззлобно, сняла шапку и позволила снежинкам покрыть короткую золотистую шерсть тонким слоем. Шрам удивлённо моргнул, но решил не начинать спор. С женщинами спорить себе дороже.  
— Угадала. А тебе самой он нравится?  
— Конечно, — ответила Нала не раздумывая. — Но не как самец, только не говорите Сараби, пожалуйста… Раньше я думала, что влюблена в Симбу, а он — в меня, но в последнее время он будто бы помешался на ком-то другом. И мне в его сердце отведено место лишь лучшего друга. Немного грустно осознавать это, но такова жизнь. Я даже рада, что браки по расчёту себя изживают.  
Несмотря на всё свое красноречие, Шрам сумел лишь кашлянуть в кулак. Подобного откровения от Налы он не ждал.  
— Простите, не стоило так прямо…  
Шрам встретился с ней взглядом. Спокойна, как Сараби, умна, решительна. Точно знает, что делает и говорит.  
— Ты могла бы стать наследницей компании, — сказал Шрам не то, что собирался. — У тебя стальная хватка и проницательный ум.  
— Похвала от вас — лучшая награда, — церемонно изобразила кивок Нала, и это выглядело настолько нелепо, что они оба рассмеялись, сорвав полог неловкости. Разговор не сделал их друзьями, как и откровенное признание Налы не перевернуло мир для Шрама, но он вскользь подумал, что не зря поддался на уговоры Муфасы.  
— Смотрите, кто вернулся. — Ухмылка сама полезла на морду, когда в отель вполз мокрый насквозь и замёрзший Симба. У него клык на клык не попадал, а хвост превратился в жалобно дёргающуюся сосульку. — Ну как, хорошо покатался?  
— Т-тебе б-бы только яз-з-звить, д-дяд-дя, — простучал в ответ Симба и позволил увести себя к бару, где с разрешения Шрама ему налили виски и сунули в зубы горячий пирожок с рыбной начинкой. Для полноты картины не хватало Муфасы и Сараби. Где их, интересно, носит?  
— Лавина! — раздался треск рации у ближайшего охранника. — Лавина сошла, срочно бригаду!  
— Что происходит? — Шрам поймал одного из менеджеров и буквально припёр к стенке. Полярный лис полностью отвечал своему неофициальному названию — символизировал песец, тот самый, что приходит вместе с новостями о сильном ветре, внезапном сходе лавины и десятке потерявшихся без вести отдыхающих. Бледный, как снег, Симба рвался в группу добровольцев искать родителей, но Шраму вместе с Налой удалось убедить его остаться в безопасном месте. Если Сараби вернётся и не увидит целого и живого Симбу, что она подумает? Этот довод не до конца успокоил мальчишку, но он хотя бы перестал рычать на всех, кто проходил мимо. Безуспешно Шрам набирал номер брата: в ответ раздавались лишь гудки. Действительно, с чего бы ему брать трубку, если… Нет, он точно жив. Такие, как Муфаса, не погибают столь глупо.  
— Идите в номер. — Влияние на Симбу пригодилось как никогда. Заплаканный и сбитый с толку, он цеплялся за Шрама, как за соломинку, и выглядел котёнком, которого вышвырнули под ливень. — Я скоро вернусь. И они тоже.  
— Без тебя не пойду! — заупрямился Симба. — Ты отправишься их искать, но ты же плохо катаешься, и вдруг опять… а я…  
— Симба. — Нала взяла его за лапу и несильно сжала. — Всё будет хорошо. Мы рядом. Пожалуйста, побудьте с ним. — Она вдруг посмотрела на Шрама как на зверя, которому можно доверять, и это чувство было странно приятным. — Я сообщу, когда что-то изменится. Мне проще среди других зверей, а Симбе…  
— Да. — Шрам потащил дрожащего мальчишку к лифту. — Оставляю это на тебя.  
Он видел Симбу разным. Мелким любопытным паршивцем, распоровшим лапу о грязный штырь и два месяца пролежавшим в больнице с заражением крови. Ласковым котёнком, считающим, что все его любят и что мир прекрасен. Обаятельным подростком, у которого на уме только девочки, развлечения и ветер. И теперь — не самое приятное зрелище — видел Симбу на кровати, поникшего и несчастного, с выражением бесконечной муки на морде. Уши он прижал к голове, обнял себя лапами, а обычно качавшийся туда-сюда хвост повис безжизненной плетью.  
— Это я захотел поехать сюда, — захныкал Симба, когда Шрам сел рядом на кровать. — Это из-за меня они попали в беду!  
Да, хотел сказать Шрам, ты виноват. Ты эгоистичный, упрямый, самовлюблённый и ленивый. У тебя нет задатков лидера и ты не сможешь сделать нашу компанию великой. Но ты способен делать зверей рядом с собой счастливыми, а это порой значит намного больше, чем все счета в банках и заключённые контракты.  
Шрам ничего не сказал.  
— Ты будешь меня ненавидеть, если папа и мама не вернутся? — спросил Симба, подняв мокрую от слёз морду.  
— Они вернутся, — отрезал Шрам отчего-то хриплым голосом. В поиске утешения Симба вжался в него и практически повалил на кровать, что можно было трактовать по-разному. Слова Налы о ком-то, кто занял место в его сердце, заиграли новыми красками.  
— Но ты ведь не знаешь!  
— Их не затоптало стадо антилоп гну, — сухо произнёс Шрам, стараясь думать только о логарифмах. — Они не упали со скалы и не утонули в бурной реке. Они вернутся, посмеются над своим приключением, а затем ты снова будешь жаловаться мне, что тебе надоели их нравоучения и требования.  
Симба вспыхнул, но не отстранился. Кажется, он не осознавал, что именно делал.  
— Ты всегда говоришь такие мрачные вещи, — прошептал он, дыша парами виски и отчаяния. — Но это-то мне и…  
Шрам вывернулся из ставших ненормально крепкими объятий, закутал Симбу в плед и смерил тяжёлым взглядом. Держать себя в лапах он умел превосходно. А мальчишке алкоголь ударил в голову.  
— Лучше спи. — Глаза Симбы горели: сухие и круглые, как блюдца, они выделялись на светлой морде чёрными провалами. — Как только Муфаса вернётся, я тебя разбужу.  
— Не уходи, — попросил Симба жалобно, и веской причины для отказа у Шрама не нашлось. Он устроился в кресле недалеко от кровати и сидел, почти не шевелясь, пока Симба ворочался в своём коконе и тихонько хныкал. — Мне так страшно… И холодно.  
— Я не буду тебя греть.  
— И не надо, — буркнул с обидой, — просто будь рядом, ладно?  
Шрам вздохнул. У мальчишки в голове — мадагаскарские тараканы, не меньше. А он взрослый и разумный лев, который не должен поддаваться на провокации и держать дистанцию. Что бы там Симба ни воображал, он рано или поздно станет директором фирмы, а после заведёт с Налой львят, и это будет правильно. Как заведено в круге жизни.  
Шрам никогда не думал о чём-то большем. В конце концов, он уже отгрыз приличный кусок отцовского наследства, как бы старик ни сопротивлялся. Старый лев всегда должен уступать дорогу молодым. Или сражаться до конца. Ахади под конец растерял хватку, и когда они всей ненормальной семейкой вернутся в город, Шрам не испугается смотреть ему глаза и гнуть свою линию.  
Кое-что Симба унаследовал и от него тоже. Не ум и не харизму, но талант выпутываться из любой передряги. Иначе в этом прекрасном мире равных возможностей не выжить.

***

— Просыпайся. — Шрам тряс Симбу за плечо. — Муфаса и Сараби вернулись.  
Как бы Шрам ни пытался сохранить хладнокровие, у него ничего не вышло: новость о благополучном исходе взбудоражила даже его. С постели Симбу снесло ураганом, он слетел по ступенькам быстрее, чем Шрам успел его остановить и напомнить про обувь или хотя бы куртку: в холле было холодно. Воссоединение семьи произошло именно так, как должно: с радостными криками, объятиями и слезами, как же без них.  
Шрам прислушивался к себе и с удивлением понял: он тоже переживал. Хотя и не верил, что с сильным и удачливым, как дьявол, Муфасой может случится беда. Но ведь всякое бывает, правда? С сердца упал невидимый камень, и когда Муфаса поманил к себе, Шрам всё-таки спустился и потёрся мордой о его шею, выражая этим коротким скупым жестом всю сложную гамму чувств.  
— Мы спрятались в пещере и переждали лавину, — делился позже Муфаса, когда его угрозами и обещаниями уговорили наконец лечь. Сараби утешала Налу в гостиной, а Симба от переизбытка эмоций снова заснул, не мешая Шраму лежать в темноте и слушать брата. — Было сложно, но я прокопал ход наружу, мы выбрались и встретили группу спасения, которая шла нам навстречу. А задержались потому, что помогали искать других зверей — не могли же они погибнуть так легко, верно?  
— Этого не случилось бы вообще, если бы вы, стадо идиотов, слушали прогноз погоды, — процедил сквозь зубы Шрам.  
— Ну ладно тебе, — хмыкнул Муфаса и пихнул лапой, как делал в детстве. — Не злись, мы в полном порядке. Хочешь, укуси меня за ухо? Я не буду давать сдачи.  
Шрам закатил глаза, проворчал, что такими темпами Муфаса вгонит себя в могилу самостоятельно и очень быстро, но кусать, конечно, не стал. Муфаса не Симба, дразнить его было не так уж и весело.  
— В следующий раз думай головой, а не хвостом. Твоё геройство могло погубить не только тебя.  
Муфаса молчал — неприятно, долго, из-за чего Шрам решил, что случайно выдал свои настоящие эмоции, но затем низкий голос брата сказал то, чего Шрам услышать не ожидал:  
— Я правда рад, что ты за нас переживал. Несмотря на всё, что между нами было, ты всё равно считаешь нас семьёй. Веришь или нет, но я безумно боялся там, под снегом, что потеряю Сараби, Симбу, тебя. Не думай, что я всесилен или бесстрашен. Просто когда вы позади, я не могу отступить.  
— Отличная речь, — с трудом выдавил Шрам. Откровенность всегда вводила его в ступор. — Мне разреветься от любви и упасть в лапы?  
Муфаса негромко хохотнул, будто не заметил злого сарказма. Шрам всегда так защищался.  
— Не стоит. С меня довольно, что ты не пустил Симбу искать нас. Спасибо.  
И этот ужасный зверь заснул, не оставив Шраму ни единого шанса достойно ответить.

О случившемся он не рассказал ни отцу, ни Шензи. И если вторая при особом желании могла догадаться, что на курорте жизнь снова больно щёлкнула Шрама по носу, а затем приложила подорожник, то второму было глубоко плевать на проблемы детей, пока те не приползали к нему на брюхе, побитые и несчастные. Нормальный отец и дед хотя бы раз позвонил, чтобы узнать, как дела. Ахади считал подобные вопросы проявлением слабости.  
И Шрама он принимал у себя в офисе по записи. Через секретаря-леопарда. Спасибо, что не пришлось ждать месяц, как раньше, ограничились описанием цели визита и двухчасовым маринованием на ужасно неудобном диване. Шрам был готов, поэтому под уважительным взглядом леопарда читал книгу.  
— Кофе? — на исходе второго часа предложили ему.  
— Нет, благодарю, — сухо откликнулся Шрам. — Мне только спросить. Кофе будет лишним.  
Это «только спросить» характеризовало решительно всё. Впрочем, Шрам устал настолько, что мог лишь иронизировать над ситуацией. Обида ушла, словно вода в сезон засухи.  
— Заходи!  
Отец ничуть не изменился с их последней встречи. Поджарый высокий лев, в молодости — черногривый и статный, с насыщенными зелёными глазами. По иронии судьбы, Шрам был похож на отца намного сильнее, чем Муфаса, но любимым сыном это его не делало. Невзирая на возраст, Ахади до сих пор держал компанию в железной хватке, неохотно отступая, когда наступал момент «передачи прав». Муфаса был идеальным преемником, Шрам же… Шрам приходил и задавал неудобные вопросы.  
— Гиены, — буркнул Ахади, не глядя на Шрама. — Вот значит как.  
— Верно. Отличные работники. Вижу, ты уже ознакомился с моим отчётом. Так будет проще разговаривать.  
Ахади всё-таки соизволил поднять взгляд. Выражение его морды не изменилось, а Шрам криво ухмыльнулся, показав клыки.  
— Да неужели, — прозвучало саркастично. — С тобой никогда не было легко.  
— Просто тебе не хватило педагогического таланта, — парировал Шрам, сел в кресло напротив отца и выложил на столе заранее подготовленные бумаги. Поручая ему практически бесперспективный филиал, Ахади надеялся, что Шрам спасует, не выдержит давления или попросту спрячется за спину Муфасы, поджав хвост. Ахади его совершенно не знал.  
— До сих пор метишь в начальники. — Бегло просмотрев документы и не найдя, к чему придраться (Шрам не зря заработал себе нервное истощение, выверяя каждую цифру), Ахади начал бить по больному. Излюбленный приём. Уже проходили. — Даже если это… эта конторка по показателям обгонит головной офис, тебе не светит ни моё кресло, ни должность.  
Шрам закатил глаза. Ахади от этого жеста — очень знакомого, ведь так делала Уву, — передёрнуло.  
— Старик, мне не нужно ни твоё кресло, ни красивая табличка с золотым тиснением, ни ручка паркер, которую ты грызёшь, когда нервничаешь. Я добился всего сам и полностью доволен нынешним положением вещей. Всё, что мне от тебя нужно — одобрить проект, то есть подпись, дорогой генеральный директор.  
Выдержав паузу, Шрам подался немного вперёд и постучал когтем по рамке с фотографией. На ней была изображена их семья — почти в полном составе.  
— На место в твоей жизни я тоже, как видишь, не претендую.  
Ахади скрипнул зубами, открыл пасть, чтобы сказать что-то — ядовитое, горькое, гадкое? — но почему-то передумал и поставил размашистую подпись на всех документах.  
В спину Шраму толкнулось усталое:  
— Никогда тебя не понимал, Така. Ты будто и не мой сын…  
Резко крутанувшись на лапах, Шрам уставился на одну из грамот на стене над головой отца. Смотреть ему в глаза было невыносимо.  
— Именно твой грязный сын, — голос звучал сильно и раскатисто, готовый сорваться на рык. — Взгляни в зеркало и признай уже, наконец, что мы — одна кровь. Или тебе стыдно видеть собственное несовершенство?  
Оставив последнее слово за собой, Шрам вышел, аккуратно прикрыл дверь и спустился по лестнице, игнорируя лифт. В груди горело, будто он подхватил воспаление лёгких, а лапы оставляли тонкие царапины на плитке и стальных поручнях. Только оказавшись на заднем сиденье машины и приказав водителю отвезти его домой, Шрам наконец-то позволил себе расслабиться. Не время для эмоций. Он знал, что будет тяжело, но главный шаг сделан: отец не будет ставить палки в колёса первое время, а значит, никто не помешает заниматься полезными для компании проектами.  
«Как всё прошло?» — мигнул телефон сообщением.  
«Нормально. А ты почему отвлекаешься во время уроков?»  
«За тебя волнуюсь! =(»  
«Если получишь неудовлетворительную оценку — подтягивать тебя не буду».  
Угроза вышла неубедительной, поскольку в ответ прилетела куча смеющихся смайликов и пожелание удачного дня, которое немного остудило тлевшие в груди угли.  
А звонок от Шензи окончательно расставил всё на свои места.  
— Ты поимел его! — рассмеялась она облегчённо. Шрам видел её довольную улыбку так, будто она сидела рядом. — Знала, что ты справишься. Теперь только вперёд?  
— Конечно. — В голове шумело от напряжения, но Шрам невольно заражался настроением подруги и думал, что способен сегодня не только лежать ковриком на кровати. — Теперь нам никто не даст права на ошибку.  
— И мы не ошибёмся, босс.  
Она знала, как ему нравится это обращение. От удовольствия Шрам зажмурился и практически промурлыкал:  
— Мы отлично поработали, Шензи.  
— Ну давай, скажи, что без меня ты бы не справился.  
— Скажу, но при личной встрече. Не ставь меня в глупое положение перед водителем.  
Шензи снова расхохоталась, а затем вдруг лукаво спросила:  
— Дружище, а что на счёт твоего племянника?  
У Шрама зачесалась лопатка. Не к добру.  
— Что с ним?  
— Приведи его как-нибудь в офис, — предложила Шензи самым невинным своим тоном. — Пускай малец учится быть королём на примере своего любимого дяди, а не под руководством легкомысленного папаши.  
Не успел Шрам придумать ответ, как вдруг ироничный тон Шензи сменился злобным тявканьем:  
— Думал, я не узнаю, что на том курорте сошла лавина?!  
Виски закололо. Он должен был сказать, но…  
— … ещё раз подумаешь за меня, что «я не должна была знать, чтобы не волноваться», я раскурочу тебе второй глаз, понял?  
Отчего-то эта угроза не разозлила и не напугала. Шрам понимал, что Шензи права, и ещё самым идиотским образом переживал больше о перспективе учить чему-то Симбу в закрытом и звукоизолированном офисе.  
— Приём?  
— Я подумаю, — в трубке раздалось недовольное ворчание, — над тем, чтобы познакомить тебя и Симбу.  
— Я ведь правда переживала, — вздохнула Шензи уже спокойнее. — Ладно, будем считать, я совершенно бесплатно поработала твоей совестью. В следующий раз «извини» ты не отделаешься.  
Она бросила трубку, на что Шрам только хмыкнул и написал Симбе, чтобы тот ничего не планировал после уроков. Извиняться? Ну нет. Как и отец, Шрам понятия не имел, что означало это слово и принципиально не смотрел его значение в толковом словаре.

3.

Джуди Хоппс не сомневалась: вседозволенность любого может завести в тупик. Особенно молодых и гордых зверят, которые ещё сами не понимают, чего хотят, а уже пытаются казаться взрослыми и «крутыми». За годы службы в полиции Зверополиса она навидалась разного. Джуди ловила лихих гонщиков, наркоманов, возвращала домой загулявших дочерей и устраивала облавы на притоны, где дети «отрывались», за что после их матери и отцы получали не только приличный штраф, но и седую шерсть на висках. Работать с несовершеннолетними было трудно, это готов подтвердить любой полицейский. Ведь что такое подросток в камере временного содержания?  
Это комок нервов, самомнение на тонких лапах, поскуливание и «я требую адвоката».  
— Выпустите меня немедленно! Вы не имеете права удерживать меня здесь! Эй, ушастая, ты что, оглохла?!  
Джуди не повернулась к орущему мальчишке, даже не прекратила заполнять отчёт о задержании. Информаторы принесли очень интересную новость о том, где на этот раз появится продавец мерзких наркотиков, действующих, разнообразия ради, одинаково хреново и на хищников, и на травоядных. Отдел гонялся за ним целый месяц, и когда Джуди наконец-то вышла на след и защёлкнула наручники на лапах этого ушлого енота, её совершенно не волновал попавшийся на пути мальчишка.  
Ну как не волновал.  
Его было жаль — немного, насколько у Джуди вообще осталось жалости к юным сынкам богатеньких зверей, которые были убеждены, что мир крутится только вокруг них. Они всегда одинаково грозились позвонить отцу, требовали адвоката, телефон, вспоминали про свои права и обращались с полицейскими, как с грязью. Ничего нового из года в год. Вот она — прекрасная иллюстрация «города равных возможностей». Но Джуди вовсе не злилась ни на этого глупого львёнка, ни на всех, кого она передавала из лап в лапы раздражённым родителям. Или в тюрьму. Просто они ещё не выросли.  
— Эй, Морковка. — Ник допил коктейль и со скучающим видом болтал в пустом стакане трубочкой. — Он всё не затыкается. Может, позвать Зака?  
Зак — огромный и толстый бегемот, был добрейшей души зверем, но заключённые дети об этом не знали. После злого и доброго полицейского это была любимая игра Ника.  
Джуди покачала головой.  
— Не стоит. Если он тебе мешает, то иди домой. Ты и так хорошо сегодня поработал! — Она искренне улыбнулась, вспоминая, как лихо Ник подрезал попытавшегося сбежать через чёрный ход преступника. В клубе «Акуна Матата» было темно, шумно, грязно, но лисий нюх не позволил скрыться ни одному их тех, кто подмешивал посетителям в яркие коктейли с зонтиками волшебные таблетки. От этих таблеток никто не дичал, хвала капусте, но многие слегли с сильным отравлением. — Я рада, что никто серьёзно не пострадал. Могли быть жертвы.  
— Ой, захвалишь, — усмехнулся Ник. — А кто догадался проследить за тем вонючим кабаном?  
Сомнительное достижение, учитывая запах бородавочника, но Джуди было не привыкать. Её работа никогда не была чистой и приятной. Валяться в грязи или прыгать в мусорные контейнеры — ещё не самое гадкое. Бывало и хуже.  
— Капитан будет доволен, — подытожил Ник, ловко вклинившись в паузу между скулежом львёнка. — Но что делать с ними?  
Джуди развернулась на стуле и, устроив локти на спинке, подпёрла лапами голову. Она чертовски устала за этот месяц, работая практически без выходных. И дуть в попу львёнку не было совершенно никаких сил. Хотя он и не был полностью безнадёжен. За его бравурными выкриками скрывался самый обычный страх. Он переживал, что Джуди вызовет в участок родителей, трясся от ужаса перед открывшейся правдой о наркотиках, пытался выглядеть круче в глазах своей подруги, пускай получалось у него так себе. Отчасти Джуди его понимала и была готова выпустить под честное слово больше так не делать, но…  
Но он слишком громко требовал и слишком действовал на нервы, чтобы быть этой ночью добрым полицейским.  
— Эй, парень, как-тебя-там? — Ник помахал лапой, привлекая внимание львёнка. — Хочешь загадку?  
Львёнок прорычал нечто нецензурное, только Ник и ухом не повёл и завёл давно знакомую пластинку про верблюдов. Его флегматичности можно было позавидовать. Он работал не меньше, просто каким-то чудом не показывал этого. За тёмными очками и лукавой усмешкой никто не замечал усталости и печали. Неизбежные смерти и ошибки других зверей были для него личным оскорблением.  
— Лейтенант Хоппс, можно спросить? — перебив стенания львёнка, заговорила его подруга. Джуди растерянно заглянула в отчёт, где были записаны их имена. Как же?.. А, Нала и Симба. Вроде бы не родственники.  
— Что, мисс?  
— Как долго мы будем под заключением? — Нала, в отличие от Симбы, говорила спокойно и мягко. В её позе чувствовалось напряжение, но львица превосходно владела собой. — Я ни в коем случае не оспариваю ваше решение: мы нарушили закон и должны понести наказание…  
— Нала, о чём ты?! — рыкнул Симба и уставился на подругу, пытаясь просверлить в ней дыру. Ник хмыкнул. — Да нас же не имеют права задерживать! Мы не сделали ничего плохого, просто развлекались!..  
— Помолчи, — осадила его Нала, и Симба, к молчаливому восхищению Джуди, действительно сдулся и отступил от решётки, в которую колотился последние десять минут. — Лейтенант, я бы хотела попросить разрешения, если это возможно, на один звонок.  
— Кому? — Нос Джуди заинтересованно дрогнул. — Родителям?  
— Родители Симбы в командировке, а моя мама очень впечатлительная, я не хочу её волновать, — призналась Нала. Она покачивалась на лапах и приглаживала блузку, чтобы та не топорщилась на строгой юбке-карандаш. — И не адвокату, не волнуйтесь. У нас есть ещё один взрослый родственник, который должен знать, во что мы вляпались.  
Камера временного задержания и закуток, где сидели Джули с Ником, вопреки фильмам и сериалам про полицейских, были хорошо освещены. Так что дети стояли перед Джуди как на ладони: все их движения и мимика считывались моментально, не нужно быть психологом, чтобы понять, о чём они думали и чего боялись. Нала нервничала, хотя и пыталась это скрыть за маской невозмутимости; её выдавал трепещущий кончик хвоста. Симба, не подросток уже, а юноша с густой рыжей шерстью на голове, которая ещё не стала гривой, но всё к этому шло, был импульсивнее, ярче и честнее своей невольной соучастницы. Ему по жизни наверняка всё доставалось легко и просто, вот он и распсиховался, когда Джуди не побежала со всех лап выполнять требования.  
Забавный.  
— Только не ему! — простонал он, накрыв голову лапами. — Ты смерти моей хочешь?  
— От стыда? Почему бы и да, — ледяным тоном ответила Нала. — Ну не строй из себя дурака хоть теперь! Ты сам пошёл в клуб, напился там какой-то дряни, а когда я попыталась тебя забрать — по твоей же просьбе, между прочим, — ты начал плакаться мне о неразделённой любви. Могу я получить за это моральную компенсацию?  
Симба покраснел, побледнел, затем возвёл тёмно-коричневые глаза к потолку и проскулил что-то вроде «мне конец».  
— Ладно, только один звонок, — смилостивилась Джуди. Телефон львице она отдавала без страха. Такие девчонки всегда были примерными и держали слово. По памяти и очень аккуратно, чтобы не повредить сенсорный экран когтями, Нала набрала номер.  
— Доброй ночи, я… Да, конечно, в курсе, сколько сейчас времени. Разумеется, мне очень стыдно и я обязательно искуплю свою вину. Любым способом, каким захочешь. Давай мы обсудим это позже? Мне нужно дядю.  
Нала говорила тихо и как-то ласково, словно трубку поднял кто-то для неё важный. Джуди чувствовала загорающийся интерес, словно перед ней положили тоненькую папку с одной-единственной страницей улик.  
— Мы в полицейском участке. Да, с Симбой. Не могли бы вы?.. Спасибо, жду.  
Нала вернула телефон и склонила голову в знак благодарности.  
Ник присвистнул:  
— Ну точно принцесса!  
Джуди пихнула его локтем в бок.  
— Кыш! Так что, за вами приедут? Учтите, до утра мы всё равно не имеем права вас отпустить.  
— Понимаю. — Нала печально вздохнула. — Просто будет намного хуже, если он узнает обо всём из новостей. Не так ли?  
Она строго взглянула на Симбу, который прошагал уже больше километра по камере, а после без сил рухнул на неудобную скамейку и притворился мёртвым. На выговор подруги он никак не отреагировал, только вяло махнул хвостом и добавил сердито:  
— Лучше добейте. Или он с меня шкуру спустит.  
— Не спустит, — фыркнула Нала с непонятной Джуди иронией. — Ты же его любимый племянник.  
Ник прошёл мимо, задев Джуди хвостом по спине.  
— Я за кофе и пончиками, Морковка, — пояснил он на пороге. — Нас ждёт то ещё представление!  
— И отчёты, — мстительно напомнила Джуди, но Ник легкомысленно помахал чёрно-белой лапой, прекрасно зная, что если не напишет отчёт сам, то кое-кто ответственный поможет ему с невыполнимой миссией. Хорошо устроился, хитрый лис.  
Где-то через час, когда пончики были съедены, кофе выпит, а отчёт написан, Джуди откинулась на спинку стула и прикрыла глаза. Произошедшее в клубе не было чем-то из ряда вон. Поймали преступника и замели под горячую лапу всех, кто там находился. Больше половины после отпустят, по-другому никак, а истинные виновники понесут наказание. Все твердили разное, многие сходились в одном: от полицейских смогли убежать двое работников клуба, которые могли знать больше, чем все остальные вместе взятые. Тот самый вонючий бородавочник по имени Пумба и его друг, массовик-затейник Тимон, сурикат без совести и моральных ограничений. По городу ходили слухи, будто эта парочка устраивала шумиху везде, где бы ни появилась. Не кровавые бани, конечно, но что-то достойное первой или второй полосы ежедневной газеты. Честно говоря, по ним и не скажешь, что жулики — обычные звери, на вид приятные, особенно болтливый Тимон, за которым Джуди следила попеременно с Ником. Только вот они провалились, будто сквозь землю, будто их и не существовало никогда. Вживую их много кто видел и описывал, а на камерах — ни следа.  
Мистика какая-то.  
— Так что ты там делал, малыш? — допытывал тем времени Ник порядком приунывшего Симбу.  
— Лапу откушу, — пригрозил тот, цыкнул, когда Ник демонстративно просунул между прутьями лапу в чёрной перчатке, но не сделал ни единой попытки выполнить угрозу. Нападение на сотрудника при исполнении, статья такая-то, срок такой-то. Джуди почти спала и не хотела вспоминать.  
— Ну, расскажешь всё-таки?  
— Да выпить я ходил! — не выдержал Симба. — Я совершеннолетний, имею право! И… мне сердце разбили. Хотел отвлечься. У меня там знакомые, не то чтобы друзья, так, знал парочку зверей. Дружили в школе. Вот и выпил пару коктейлей. Потом написал Нале, она меня бы отвезла домой и всё было бы хорошо, как тут вы ввалились с оружием и криками. Конечно, мы испугались!  
— Невиновные не бегут от полиции, — назидательно сказал Ник.  
— Все бегут, — парировал Симба. — Потому что виновен ты или нет, полицейские решают уже после того, как познакомят со своими дубинками.  
Выражение морды Ника не поменялось, но Джуди была уверена: он вспомнил своё криминальное прошлое и мысленно со львёнком согласился. Чего доброго и общий язык найти смогут!  
К счастью, Ник не успел завербовать себе юного последователя. По рации мяукнул Когтяузер:  
— Джуди, лапочка, тут лев… не рычит, но очень просит пропустить его к тебе. Ты кого-то ждёшь?  
— Пропускай. — Джуди потёрла глаза, чтобы не выглядеть сонной. Взбодрись, Хоппс!  
Симба в камере сжался и попытался стать маленьким и незаметным. Нала, напротив, обрадовалась. Подметив эти реакции как любопытные, но несущественные, Джуди встала при появлении загадочного родственника. Он был львом, что логично, однако не таким, как Златогрив: поджарый, высокий, с угольно-чёрной гривой и яркими зелёными глазами, будто бы подведёнными тушью. Вряд ли он ходил в салоны красоты, над такими зверями обычно трудилась генетика. Дорогое серое пальто сидело точно по фигуре, на лапе — часы, повёрнутые циферблатом вниз, как делали хирурги, на плече сумка. За спиной, шаг в шаг, следовала его полная противоположность: низкая и мрачная гиена, при виде которой у младших братьев Джуди наверняка затряслись бы хвосты. Она что-то читала в телефоне, и казалось, что происходящее её не особенно волнует.  
— Капитан… Оу, прошу прощения, лейтенант Хоппс, сержант Уайлд. — Лев обворожительно улыбнулся. Интуиция подсказывала: он опасен. Не потому что хищник, а потому что в глазах за показным миролюбием скрывался гнев. Джуди покосилась на Симбу и испытала укол сочувствия. — Прошу прощения за поздний визит. Меня зовут Шрам, а это моя помощница, Шензи. Не уделите нам пару минут?  
Пара минут растянулась на полчаса. О, Шрам не пытался подкупить «благородных сотрудников полиции»! Он не льстил, не подлизывался, не шантажировал.  
Он игнорировал Симбу, словно львёнок был пустым местом, внимательно слушал краткий пересказ операции от Джуди (она иногда зачитывала целые куски из отчёта Ника, где было больше ненужных подробностей), стучал когтями по столу и едва заметно хмурился.  
А затем сказал:  
— Они, безусловно, заслуживают наказания. Но принесёт ли пользу обществу удержание их за решёткой?  
Джуди покачала пальцем, предупреждая следующую реплику.  
— Под залог не отпущу.  
— А если на основании добровольного участия в вашей пиар-кампании? — ухмыльнулся Шрам. Джуди недовольно топнула и зыркнула на невинно поправлявшую чёлку гиену. Нарыла-таки!  
Капитану Буйволсону недавно сверху спустили приказ о проведении пиар-кампании «по увеличению престижа профессии среди населения». Каждый коп, начиная с офицера и заканчивая шефом, должен был в свободное время раздавать листовки, отвечать на любые вопросы, создавать «положительный имидж». Чем-то весь этот фарс напоминал проверки в крупных супермаркетах, куда засылали тайных покупателей, чтобы те оценивали профессионализм работы продавцов. Только вот Джуди, Нику и сотне других полицейских надо было искать пропавших без вести, ловить маньяков, выслеживать наркоторговцев, разобраться, наконец, с торговлей зверями в районе Тропического Леса и договориться с миграционной службой, а то те в последнее время вообще ни черта делать не желали и только кормили обещаниями.  
Пресс-релизы и листовки в этот график вписывались со скрипом.  
— И что вы предлагаете? — спросил Ник удивительно серьёзным тоном. Весь разговор он в основном молчал, а сейчас решил подстраховать. Ну спасибо, а то у Джуди от напряжения голова была готова лопнуть, как перезрелый арбуз.  
— Пускай Нала и Симба поработают на благо доблестной полиции Зверополиса. — Шрам не скалился, а внимательно следил за их реакцией. Подмечал мелочи. Джуди не доставила ему такой радости и взгляда не отвела. — По образованию Нала — специалист по связям с общественностью, она идеальный кандидат для поднятия рейтингов среди населения. Симба же молодой и энергичный лев, для него не составит труда раздать сто листовок после занятий в университете…  
— Двести листовок, — поправила Джуди. Взгляд Шрама из изучающего стал уважительным. Он протянул Джуди лапу. — И уборка мусора возле участка, и помощь младшим офицерам, и работа в архиве по два часа в день. На таких условиях я согласна выпустить их прямо сейчас. Под вашу ответственность.  
Если Шраму и не понравились условия, он ничем этого не показал. Хватка его лапы была болезненной и жёсткой. Он не втягивал когти, Джуди не морщилась от боли.  
Шензи лающе расхохоталась и ловко поймала брошенный Ником ключ от камеры.  
— Доигрались, — сказала она бледному Симбе и довольной Нале. С Налой Шензи переглянулась и украдкой потёрлась щекой об её висок, но все, включая Ника, сделали вид, будто ничего не заметили.  
— Но я не… — начал было Симба, споткнулся, напоровшись на разом потяжелевший взгляд «любимого дяди» и понуро склонил голову. — Простите. Я больше так не буду.  
— Идём домой, — во вздохе этого странного льва Джуди явственно услышала усталость. — Благодарю за понимание, Хоппс, Уайлд.  
Когда они вышли, подгоняемые ехидно скалящейся Шензи, Ник вдруг тронул Джуди за плечо.  
— Морковка, а ты не заметила?  
Лапа Ника была тёплой и мягкой. Джуди не удержалась и завалилась на него, пользуясь разницей в росте, и Ник её, конечно, поймал. Она зажмурилась, вспоминая.  
— Ты про гиену и...  
— Нет, про мальчишку. Не видела, как он смотрел на Шрама?  
Джуди попыталась сообразить, о чём речь, но сдалась. Во время разговора она следила только за визави, чтобы не допустить ни малейшей ошибки. Такие, как Шрам, их не прощали.  
— На его месте я бы спряталась под лавку, — честно призналась Джуди. — Этот тип был страшнее взбесившегося мистера Манчеса.  
— Он бы и спрятался, если бы не пожирал своего дядю взглядом, — хмыкнул Ник. Джуди запрокинула голову, чтобы увидеть его наглые бесстыжие глаза.  
— Думаешь, он из-за этой «неразделённой любви» пошёл в клуб?  
— Кто знает… — пожал плечами Ник и выразительно зевнул. — Выясним, когда сладкая парочка явится к нам работать. Клянусь, что буду гонять мальчишку до стёртых в кровь лап!  
— Фу. Ник, он же ещё ребёнок!  
Ник проворчал нечто в духе «детям в Зверополисе стоит пораньше взрослеть», но Джуди предпочла его не услышать. На улице она поплотнее запахнула ворот пальто и легонько подпрыгнула, чтобы согреться — ночи постепенно становились длиннее, дело неслось к осени. Из машины с тонированными стёклами и явно купленными номерами вдруг послышался ленивый знакомый голос, который говорил:  
— Ещё раз заставишь меня волноваться — пеняй на себя, Симба.  
И Джуди отчего-то подумала, что Симба, наверное, до чёртиков счастлив, что Шрам за него волновался, а всё остальное моментально вылетело из головы и провалилось в канализацию. Лезть в чужую личную жизнь было невежливо, поэтому Джуди потянула Ника за лапу в другую сторону, предлагая прогуляться, благо они напились кофе и спать пока не хотели.  
На телефон с незнакомого номера пришло короткое «спасибо».

4.

— Вот листовки, вот форма, вот график дежурств, постарайся к пересменкам всё убрать и подготовить, окей?  
Ник инструктировал новичка в своём особенном стиле: практически ничего не объяснил, завалил ворохом деталей и отошёл в сторонку наблюдать, как молодняк со всем справится. Он придерживался мнения, что львы в современном обществе недалеко ушли от диких предков, так что методы воспитания в духе «скинь львёнка со скалы» должны неплохо работать. В теории. На практике же Симба глубоко вздохнул, надел форму и отправился с кислой миной раздавать листовки, что было не так эффективно, как надеялся Ник.  
— Пончиком угостил бы, — посетовал Когтяузер. — Ребёнку до обеда ни крошки не перепадёт.  
— Не сахарный, не растает, — парировал Ник и подтянул пояс. — Мне пора на вызов, если будет спрашивать — расскажи, что да как, ладно?  
Когтяузер взглянул на Ника с осуждением, однако читать лекцию о тотальной неготовности одного лиса к заботе о маленьких кролисах (или лисокролях?) тактично приберёг для другого раза. В конце концов, он не нанимался спасать бедных маленьких львят, которые сами наворотили дел.  
Очень скоро, примерно спустя пару дней, Симбе до ужаса надоело собирать фантики от конфет и стаканчики с недопитым кофе. Он попытался сбежать дворами, вот только не учёл, как быстро на самом деле бегают кролики и насколько болезненной может быть хватка маленьких пальцев на ухе.  
— На первый раз я тебя прощу, — строго сказала Джуди. — Но чтобы больше такого не повторялось.  
— Но мне совсем не хочется этим заниматься!  
Джуди невесело усмехнулась.  
— А сидеть два месяца в тюрьме лёгкого режима за употребление наркотических веществ тебе хочется?  
Услышав это, Симба побледнел. Он честно пытался читать свод законов, которые подсунула ему Нала, но дальше введения не продвинулся. И зря, потому что посадить его просто за употребление Джуди не имела права без веских доказательств в распространении наркотиков, а что пригрозила — так это ведь в воспитательных целях! Схитрила чутка. От Ника и не такого нахватаешься.  
— Прости… те, — выдавил Симба сквозь зубы и, потирая ухо, вернулся к уборке. — Только я всё равно не в восторге от всего этого.  
Джуди вздохнула, не зная, как ещё убедить упрямого мальчишку. Она оставалась в главном офисе потому лишь, что история с одичанием сделала её самым узнаваемым кроликом в городе. Если родители с детьми или просто любители поглазеть на стенды и презентации приходили на профориентацию, то всем непременно нужна была живая Джуди Хоппс собственной персоной. Не голограмма, не двухмерная копия в полный рост, не запись на диктофоне с приветственной речью. Вот и приходилось бегать туда-сюда, не забывая писать отчёты, а по вечерам заниматься более важными делами вроде допросов подозреваемых и распутыванием дел о похищениях и кражах.  
— Зато твоя подруга отлично справляется, — поддела Симбу Джуди. — Она прекрасно разбирается в пиаре, маркетинге и других страшных словах, а её стратегия привлечения новобранцев в полицию привела шефа в восторг. Почему она до сих пор не баллотировалась на пост мэра?  
— Разве там хотят видеть хищника, и особенно льва? — вдруг фыркнул Симба. Оу, а он не так-то прост. — После Златогрива репутация львов в политике сильно подмочена. Во всяком случае, так говорит дядя.  
Дядя, значит. Что ж, можно и про дядю.  
— Твой дядя возглавляет корпорацию? — прикинулась сельдереем Джуди. Будто бы она не читала досье на всю их семью. Данные, что находились в открытом доступе, конечно.  
— Только филиал. — Симба воткнул штык в гнилое яблоко так, будто оно было его личным врагом. — Пару лет назад он начал там работать и теперь филиал очень сильно вырос. Главным офисом занимается отец, а в будущем и я… наверное.  
Джуди не видела выражения морды Симбы и обошла льва, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.  
— Тебе не хочется? — спросила она.  
— Не-а. Я бы хотел жить в стиле акуна матата.  
— О, так назывался клуб… А что означает это выражение?  
Джуди действительно не знала и не считала себя из-за этого какой-то неправильной.  
— Если дословно переводить с языка суахили, то «нет проблем». — Симба откашлялся и приятным, хорошо поставленным голосом пропел: — И ты свободен от ушей до хвоста! Закусил слегка, и жизнь легка — акуна матата!  
Джуди прыснула в кулак, представив, каким был бы мир, следуй все звери этой беспроблемной философии. Никаких корпораций, бизнеса, перестрелок, ссор и интриг. Каждый живёт в мире с другими, беспокоится только о том, как бы поесть, повеселиться и хорошенько вздремнуть. Только это был бы крайне печальный мир и крайне, увы, недолговечный.  
Потому что рано или поздно кто-то решил бы, что ему положено больше еды, чем соседу, что встречаться с чужой женой — нормально, и зачем вообще платить налоги, если жизнь должна быть лёгкой и приносить удовольствие?  
Определённо, акуна матата создавалась не для Джуди.  
— Так значит, те, кто создали клуб и эту песенку, твои друзья? — невинно уточнила она.  
— Ага, — ответил Симба, не замечая подвоха. — Тимон и Пумба многому меня научили, отец-то всё время занят важными делами, а дядя не всегда может… Ой.  
Джуди достала микрофон-морковку и приказала:  
— Вот с этого момента, пожалуйста, поподробней.  
Тимон и Пумба не были преступниками. Они даже не были плохими зверями! Они всего лишь создали место, где хищники могли сбросить напряжение, поддаться «первобытным инстинктам» без вреда для окружающих. Концепция чем-то напоминала старую мечту Ника об аттракционах в духе дикого мира, где хищники без проблем могли бы беситься, а не держать эмоции в себе, потому что бедные и несчастные травоядные могли бы их неправильно понять. Отличие крылось в том, что Тимон и Пумба позволяли хищникам спускать пар в обмен на защиту и покровительство, из-за чего «Акуну матату» очень долго не могли не то что обвинить в незаконных подпольных боях или торговле разрешённой травкой, а вообще обнаружить. Ни в каких бумагах клуб не числился, под подозрение не попадал, а среди его клиентов были даже белые мишки мистера Бига! Хорошо устроились, ничего не скажешь.  
Если бы не ушлый енот с его наркотиками, эта парочка продолжала бы распространять свою философию и жила бы припеваючи. Джуди до сих пор не знала, где их искать — Симба признался, что Тимон и Пумба сбежали через тайный ход, а они с Налой банально не успели. Куда потом могли деться кабан и сурикат, он не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
— Жаль. — Закончив запись, Джуди спрятала диктофон и задумалась. — Понятно лишь, что друзья тебя подставили. Будь они настоящими друзьями, бросили бы они тебя одного?  
Симба нахмурился.  
— Да… я понимаю. Но я уверен, что они не знали о наркотиках. Может, они не самые честные звери, но добрые. Они бы не стали причинять никому вред!  
— Остаётся только поверить тебе на слово, — Джуди слабо улыбнулась. Надо бы проверить ещё раз все поезда. Мало ли куда могли рвануть эти горе-философы. — Спасибо за информацию. И да, можешь быть свободен — на сегодня я тебя отпускаю.  
— Правда?! — обрадовался Симба вполне искренне и даже начал снимать форму уборщика, когда Джуди невинно добавила:  
— На презентацию Налы пришёл твой дядя. Вместо работы в архиве сходи туда, отдохни. Не всё же трудиться.  
— Э… нет, спасибо. Лучше я бумажки поперебираю…  
Джуди было жуть как интересно, почему Симба так менялся при упоминании Шрама. Неужели Ник прав и они?.. Впрочем, это не её дело. Она не имела права лезть в чужую личную жизнь.  
— Ну как знаешь. А ведь он о тебе спрашивал.  
Нет, она не пыталась подцепить Симбу на крючок любопытства. Совсем не пыталась.  
Сгорбленная спина мальчишки распрямилась, уши напряглись. Попался.  
— Что спрашивал?  
Джуди задумчиво постучала лапой по траве.  
— Ну-у… Как ты справляешься, как я оцениваю твою работу… Как думаешь, что мне стоит ему сказать, а о чём умолчать?  
Разумеется, она не должна была так поступать. Она — образец для подражания, та самая крольчиха, лейтенант Хоппс, спасающая всех зверей, независимо от их вида и характера. Но в то же время она просто хотела разобраться, что же происходит в этой странной семейке.  
Любопытство не порок, как говорил Ник. Не надо отрубать за него хвосты.  
— Скажите что-нибудь хорошее, пожалуйста! — взмолился Симба, а затем побежал-таки в главный офис, не забыв сложить мешки с мусором и форму возле контейнеров.  
Джуди последовала за ним.  
Ох и зверей набилось в зал для конференций — не продохнуть! Привычно работая локтями, Джуди забралась на сцену, где её ждали, помахала всем лапой и улыбнулась, как учил Когтяузер — вежливо и нейтрально одновременно. Со сцены она прекрасно видела в толпе Шрама и Симбу, которые нашли друг друга и теперь тихонько переговаривались. Возле доски для презентаций стояла Нала и терпеливо ждала, когда уляжется волнение. С разрешения шефа она совместила внеплановую подработку с темой дипломной работы, так что не просто помогала полиции, но и набирала портфолио для будущей работы. Джуди не сомневалась, что эта львица далеко пойдёт и без помощи влиятельной семьи Симбы. О том, что эти двое обвенчались ещё до рождения, она прекрасно знала, как и о том, что гиена Шензи не просто так встречала Налу на стильном чёрном байке, когда той приходилось задерживаться допоздна.  
Зверополис — свободный город. Свободный от шаблонов, стереотипов и предрассудков.  
— Надеюсь, ты понял свою ошибку, — говорил тем временем Шрам. Он не сомневался, что Нала отлично подготовилась к выступлению, поэтому не слушал.  
— Больше не пить в сомнительных компаниях?  
— Не уходить из дома, когда твоё желание не выполняется по первому зову. — Какая же обтекаемая формулировка… Симба был уже совершеннолетним львом и мог выражать своё мнение, вот только последнее подобное выражение тёплых чувств едва не закончилось для него уголовным преступлением. Хотел бы Шрам тогда повернуть время вспять и предвидеть реакцию на отказ, но увы: он не был колдуном, даже злым, чтобы повелевать столь тонкими материями.  
Симба пожал плечами. По его морде было видно, что он до сих пор болезненно переживает слова, брошенные в порыве эмоций. Такого раздрая в душе Шрама не было уже лет десять.  
— Но я не сдамся, дядя, — сказал вдруг дорогой племянник, сверкнув глазами удивительно здраво. Будто долго об этом всём думал и принял единственное возможное решение. — Когда-нибудь ты согласишься с тем, что я могу быть с тобой рядом.  
— Кто ж тебе запретит, — ехидно парировал Шрам. — Но ты забываешь про разницу в возрасте и родственную связь. Между прочим, инцест ни к чему хорошему не приводит.  
Симба, к изумлению Шрама, не смутился, а посмотрел прямо в глаза — нагло, уверенно, дерзко. По-взрослому. Не обращая внимания на толпу зверей вокруг, он чётко и ясно сказал:  
— Я не хочу делать с тобой львят, так что плевать на генетику. Я хочу тебя любить, а разница в возрасте, поверь, помехой не будет. Уж я постараюсь, чтобы нам было хорошо.  
Шрам закатил глаза и прикрыл морду лапой.  
Как же сложно с этими молодыми да горячими…  
— Никаких «нас» не будет, Симба. Уймись уже.  
— Будем ждать — и увидим, — усмехнулся этот засранец и, воспользовавшись бурными аплодисментами Нале, взял лапу Шрама в свою.  
Круг жизни, законы, правила… Тем, кто взял и сбросил всё это в пропасть, оказался Симба, золотой ребёнок. И по какой-то причине, анализировать которую Шраму совершенно не хотелось, он позволил себе всего на минуту подумать: вдруг у них правда есть шанс?  
Широкая улыбка Симбы была ему ответом.


End file.
